


I Dont Ship This, But Here U Go, Ryance/Linkade Fluff

by Kurdapya_chan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, How they fell inlove, I DO NOT SHIP THIS, Idiots in Love, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, fuck this cute ship, honestly, i dont ship them, im a hardcore klancer, im a klancer, what am I writing, wtf? Im confused asf, yep priorities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurdapya_chan/pseuds/Kurdapya_chan
Summary: Ryan fell inlove with Lance when Lance was bumped up as a fighter pilot after Shirogane Takashi's boy had gone off.





	I Dont Ship This, But Here U Go, Ryance/Linkade Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT SHIP THIS I WANNA MAKE THIS CLEAR BUT IM PROCRASTINATING SOOOOO. YEP. IM A KLANCER. *BREATHES KLANCE* *DIES*
> 
> ENJOY.

* * *

 

 

  
Ryan fell inlove with Lance when Lance was bumped up as a fighter pilot after Shirogane Takashi's boy had gone off.

_Like_. The thing was, Ryan had always liked Lance, even before the other guy even knew he existed. He liked the way Lance loudly laughed, loudly flirted, loudly lightened up the mood, how he loudly did everything. Lance had a very loud personality-- an enourmous presence, Ryan liked to notice. But he also liked how he quietly did a lot of things, like how he quietly blushed whenever his piloting skills got complimented. Or quietly smiled whenever his big friend started rambling about something he loves to him. Or how he quietly hovered around his other small friend when she was doing something to keep her company. Ryan liked the way Lance looked as he threaded the needle with that laser focus, the slight pinch between his eyebrows and his bitten lower lip; The loud determination and the quiet concentration. It gives Ryan goosebumps.

But then, Lance was moved up as a flghter pilot.

"Mcclain, it was Mcclain that they put in Kogane‘s spot."

"Mcclain? That loud guy who calls himself the fucking tailor? Was he even good?"

"I dunno, I‘d say they shouldve put Griffin instead. Heck, they should‘ve put Griffin instead of Kogane. Maybe he left because he was guilty for riding off of Takashi Shirogane's title, and with him gone, no one's gonna spoil him anymore."

It hit a nerve, but before Ryan even got the chance to give them a piece of his mind, there was already Lance coming up to the cargo pilot pair with a dark expression on his face and clenched fists. Ryan readied himself to back him up if things got physical.

Which they did.

***

"You shouldn't have done that," Ryan said after the nurse went out, to check on the pair 5 wards away from them, leaving the two of them alone.

It wasn't as if it‘s not Ryan's fault. He could've stopped the fight instead of joining in. But after a few punches in, Lance just... took blows and didn't fight back. As if he already gave up and saw no point in fighting back.

It didn‘t look like he couldn‘t physically fight anymore, it looked more like he couldn't emotionally. So Ryan did what his body told him to do. _Protect him._

"Back to you," with a grin, Lance said.

Ryan thought, that with a black-eye and a bleeding lip Lance is still the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. So he looked down at his hands instead, nodding, because he should've known that being this close to Lance wouldn't be good for him. He could feel him, like they were touching when in fact, there‘s a good 12inch distance between them. And if he stared, he mightjust kiss him.

"Keith was good, he wasn‘tjust riding off of Captain Shirogane's title," Lance said, distantly first before turning to Ryan and giving him a stubborn glare, "you should know, because you‘re always watching him,“ before looking back to the front, where he instead glares at the curtain. "That stupid keith getting all the good stuff. He has a Takashi Shirogane, he's good at flying and he's got a sexy guy protecting his name," he murmured pouting.

  
"What?" Ryan asked stupidly. He's been misunderstood.

"Sexy. Yeah that's you but could also be me," Lance clarified, pointing at himself. "You shouldn't have protected his name you know? I regret it! Look where it got us, ruined our pretty faces. Just because I am catching up to him he'll go off and leave. What a bastard," complained further with wider gestures and even poutier face.

And ofcourse, Ryan was still quite feeling a little bit giddy and stupid from being called sexy by Lance, but, "you thought i was..." Was that how looks like? A Kogane admirer from a far?

  
"Y-yes sexy, but as i said, me too. So-so! don‘t let it get to your head!"

Failing to help himself, Ryan laughed, which he hasn't done for a long time now. And Lance was infront of him, telling him his sexy, blushing, pouting and beautiful and holy shit, Ryan was just truly, deeply and foolishly inlove, and probably _still_ falling.

 

So after Lance forced him to stop laughing by kicking his shin, Ryan, with all the courage he stacked up for this moment, leaned in and whispered to Lance's ear the confession worded differently from the ones he had practiced in front of a mirror and from the ones he had dreamt of, _"i fought for you."_

 

*** ***

  
“I forgot when i fell inlove with you," Lance says, hiding his face on the hollow of Ryan's shoulder. "Suddenly you're there, feeding me cooked food, giving me piggy back rides, peppering me all over my face and i love you," and then Lance proceeds to nipping a spot on his shoulder and clinging tighter to Ryan from behind as he types the story of how he fell inlove on Lance's request.

"That's fine, but stop trying to eat me Lance, i'm not edible," he says, making Lance pause.

But then, he feels Lance's hot breath and lips grazing his ears and his hands moving down Ryan's abdomen from up his chest. "Wanna test that?” Lance breathes low and raspy in his ear.

_Oh shit._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT SHIP THIS. I DONT SHIP THIS. I DONT I DONT I DOOOOOOONT GOD HELP ME. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ... I might ship this...
> 
>  
> 
> But heeeey i appreciate comments!


End file.
